ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki.theppn:Community Portal
The forums are the main hub for community activity for the tracker. Wiki.theppn:Notices - Please pay attention, various notices will be posted here when needed. Archives Archive 1 # More Categories # Interwiki from Wikimedia projects # Lyrics Sites? # Vandalism # MediaWiki upgrades # projecthello.com lyrics site is down again # Navigation Box # Amazon Links # T&C Bomber # Site wide css # Templates # Gravure # Spaaaam # Upcoming releases # New Licence # Suggestion! # Non-English characters in titles. # New pages Campaign for Product Pages - help needed! As you've probably noticed, most album and single pages are categorized under the categories Album and Single, respectively. Recently, we've decided to phase out categorizing the single and album pages with these categories in favor of categorizing them by the year they were released. For example, instead of "Album", an album released in 2006 would be categorized "2006 Albums" (note the plural). If you happen to be working on or see a page categorized as "Single" or "Album", please take the time to change it! There are easily several hundred (perhaps a few thousand) release pages and one person can't change them all. In addition, when making new pages that fall into these categories, please remember to categorize them the new way. To everybody who has helped so far, thank you! Keep it up! ~ Wapiko 02:39, 16 August 2006 (JST) : I COMMAND YOU ALL TO LISTEN TO ME. D: ~ Wapiko 10:34, 30 August 2006 (JST) :: Sorry what? --User:Womby(Talk) ::: You make me cry at night. =( ~ Wapiko 11:44, 2 September 2006 (JST) :::: Only at night? --User:Womby(Talk) ::::: And right after breakfast. ~ Wapiko 11:47, 2 September 2006 (JST) ::::: You make me cry around 2PM. --zeli 13:41, 2 September 2006 (JST) :::::: Lmao. Anyway, hope you don't mind wapiko-chan but i've been going through by artist discography's and all and trying to change stuff. But do know i am helping. XD -- Eimii 13:44, 2 September 2006 (JST) ::::::: Nooo, that's perfect!! What I did for my first major round of editing was go through my own favorite artists listed on my page, and then just changed all their discography pages. I have a feeling we should maybe start doing this for DVDs though, despite my saying it's not necessary now. Oh well. One project at a time. ~ Wapiko 14:06, 2 September 2006 (JST) :::::::: I'll go to the "Single" category page and try to change everything there ^_^ (might take some time x_X) -- Sir Aleph 17:40, 20 December 2006 ::::::::: Thank you very much for your offer! :D I'll try to help out as well this week. ~ Wapiko 05:41, 21 December 2006 (JST) Templates? I noticed recently how useful the H!P release templates are and was wondering about what people would think if we had them for other major artists as well, such as hamasaki ayumi or someone like that? Just a random thought i had. -- Eimii 10:51, 11 September 2006 (JST) : That is exactly what templates should exist for, no point maintaining the same information in multiple places. --~~ Version UP Just moved to mediawiki 1.7.1. --User:Womby(Talk) : Trying to get the IPs properly saved. --User:Womby(Talk) :: Still trying --User:Womby(Talk) ::: Ok we now have IPs, now to work out how to display / block them. --User:Womby(Talk) :::: This implies that we can block a certain IP now :D :D :D????? --zeli 10:53, 9 October 2006 (JST) ::::: That would be the intention, just gotta work out how to expose the functionality. --User:Womby(Talk) :Rock out. Thanks, Womby. --Pmsyyz 13:36, 9 October 2006 (JST)